GMG
by Demonsoulprincess
Summary: no summary Now READ!
1. FairyTail's New members

Me: Hey guys! Demon is in the house!

Lucy: Am I going to fall in love in this fanfic Demon-Chan?

Me: Possibly… but the spotlight is on Nova and Star! Get it?

Natsu: …

Me: Natsu will you do the honors?

Natsu: Demon does not own Fairytail, Hiro Mashima does.

**A/N bold**

Lucy POV

As our team walked out into the arena we were greeted with boos. My eyes scanned the crowd searching for someone who supported Fairy Tail.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted two girls screaming "GO FAIRYTAIL! WE BELIEVE IN YOU! ZERO TO HERO!" The entire arena fell silent in disbelief but the girls kept cheering.

Heads turned towards them yet they still kept cheering. A shuffling noise was heard then a little girl no older than 3 by the looks of it waddled up to them, tugged on the dark skinned girl's skirt and said "Wy awe you cheeing on baka Faiytail?"

(**AN: little girl talk is so Kawaii!)** The older girl patted her head then said loud enough that it echoed "7 years ago they saved our town when we were out… from Taratus, **(did I spell it right?)** they changed our lives, and they don't kick people out of their guild for losing. No matter how loud you boo them we will cheer them on twice as loud!"

Whispers echoed throughout the arena and all of the teams from different guilds stood gawking at them until Master stood up and said "You come here, bring your friend with you."

They obediently rose to their feet and walked to the FairyTail section. "Yes Makarov?" the 2nd girl said while arching a delicate eyebrow.

He sighed then said "Are you two mages?" The taller girl smirked then said "Obviously." Master smiled a creepy smile then asked "Would you like to join FairyTail Nova and Star?"

They turned towards each other then turned back and yelled "HECK YA GRAMPS!" He snapped his fingers and Romeo appeared at his side with the guild stamp.

"Where and what color?" Romeo asked all stuck up like. They brushed it off and Nova said in a monotone voice "Thigh … forest green."

He stamped her then turned to Star who said sweetly " Umm shoulder… Ice blue." He slightly blushed and stamped her without hesitation.

As they chatted I noticed Romeo had pink tinted on his cheeks. As I turned around I caught sight of a jealous looking Wendy. I smirked then said in a singsong voice.

"Wendy-Chan and Romeo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G mfff" I couldn't say anything else because Wendy's hands were covering my mouth.

Wendy ran over to Erza then they both came running at me. "Natsu! I wailed loudly while trying to fight Wendy and Erza off.

He looked over and started snickering. He elbowed Gray in the ribs and pointed at us while desperately trying to stifle his laughter.

I shoved Erza and Wendy off me as a dark aura (**A/N: Demon Lucy! Rogue , Sting save ME!)** started surrounding me. I slowly approached Natsu as though I did not want to startle him.

I kicked him so hard he went straight across the arena and into the wall near the twin dragon slayers.

Sting turned around just as Natsu flew past him. Natsu crashed into the wall which created a very big hole. He stood up and yelled "Really Luce! Is that the best you can do?"

My head was down casting shadows over my eyes as I ran towards him. I darted straight past SaberTooth and as my fist collided against Natsu's face I drop kicked him in the stomach.

I shielded my eyes against the sun as Natsu flew sky high. I checked my watch, glanced up then quickly drew an 'X' with my foot and stepped aside just as he collided with the 'X'.

He mumbled something I could not make out. I sat on my haunches and said quietly "Would you like to repeat that?" He sat up then quickly shook his head no.

I smiled smugly then stood up and offered him my hand. He stood up with a lot of trouble without taking my hand. He cocked his eyebrow at me and said " I take back what I said earlier." I nodded my head a little too pleased with myself.

As I stepped forward the announcer cleared his throat then said "Thank you Miss Heartfilia for displaying your brutal …way of stopping Natsu."

I sweetly smiled then turned to Saber Tooth whose team looked mildly impressed. "Sorry for the inconvenience!" I said quite cheerfully.

As I turned around I heard Sting whisper to Rogue "WTF is that chic bipolar?" I turned back around having a hard time stopping my eye from twitching.

"Did you just ask if I was bipolar?" I asked venomously. The other members of the team shrank back as they sensed my dark and murderous aura.

He nervously shifted and said so quietly I could barely hear it. "Possibly… w-what ab-bout it?" I smirked then said "What was that bumble bee?"

Master's voice boomed "Lucy quit scaring people!" My aura immediately vanished. "Aww master you're no fun!" I whined.

"Lucy…" Erza said dangerously. I visibly paled then high-tailed it back to where my team stood.

**Do you guys like it? I am going to update as soon as I can. **

**REVIEW!**

**Demon out!**


	2. Lucy vs Flare

**Demon: Hey guys!By the way another OC is introduced, I'll have him posted on my profile.**

**Lucy: Hey demon-san!**

**Demon: Lucy please don't use san it makes me sound old.**

**Lucy: Okay Demon! Demon-Chan does not own Fairytail!**

**Demon: *activate emo corner with a big bucket of ice cream***

**Skip Hidden**

**Lucy POV**

"First Match is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail A vs. Flare Corona of Raven Tail." Mato called out.

Natsu patted me on the back and whispered "Good luck Luce!" I nodded uneasily then walked down the stairs into the arena.

Flare cocked her head to the side and said "B-blondie." I gritted my teeth and said "I am not going to lose! After what you guys did to Wendy… you are going to regret even living bitch."

She stepped back a little bit with fear evident in her eyes. Mato flipped onto the stand where he stood and said "Around the arena there are spells prohibiting outside help and your magic cannot escape the boundaries. Now begin the fight!"

I grasped my keys ,selected a familiar one and yelled " Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! Taurus! He appeared and swung his axe at Flare.

She jumped, her feet barely grazing the surface. " Hmmm" was all she said. I gritted my teeth and summoned Scorpio.

As his attack reached her I raised an eyebrow as Flare lit her hair on fire so she could stop the sand from hitting her. I grinned and said "Taurus absorb Scorpio's sand!"

He nodded as his axe absorbed the sand then he jumped up and yelled " Sandstorm Axe!" His attack hit her head on and she was sent flying.

"Thank you Taurus and Scorpio! You can go back now!" they disappeared quickly and I turned my attention back to her.

While she was in the air her hair grew longer and it formed a giant wolf. As it neared I stumbled back and frantically summoned Cancer.

I heard the familiar snip snap of his scissors and I immediately relaxed. "Thank you Cancer." I said softly. As the sand cleared the air strands of hair could be seen floating around Flare who was sitting on the ground very confused.

"Oh my, is Flare done already? Miss Heartfilia doesn't even seem to be breaking a sweat!" the announcer's voice rang out nervously. " This girl can't even be compared to how she was 7 years ago." Yajima-san said.

I wasn't even listening to their compliments because I was watching Flare. I noticed some of her red hair was inserted into the ground.

And as more of her hair went into the ground I could hear a faint rumbling. My eyes widened just as I flipped into the air to avoid getting hit by her hair. And as her hair wound around my ankles everyone could her the profanities streaming from my mouth.

Flare swung me around the arena five times before she let me fly into the wall. But as I was about to crash I flipped so I could spring off of the wall. What I failed to notice though is that it was close to the saber tooth balcony.

**Ash POV**

I smirked as the fairy was smart enough to flip and use the wall as a springboard so she could launch herself at Red Head. And as she did that she slipped off her ribbon and it turned into a spiked whip. I glanced over at the FT guild section and noticed the 2 newbie's were staring at Sting and Rogue. My smirk grew even wider.

The other girl who was still basking in her so called victory looked like she was about to piss herself as Blondie wrapped her whip around her waist and sent the other girl into a wall where she was not so lucky and couldn't redeem herself.

Red Head **(A/N: Ash you need use names more often)** stood up slowly and tried to keep her dignity sputtered out a scared "H-h-how did y-you be-beat m-m-me B-blondie?" before collapsing.

The fairy stroked her whip and it turned back into a ribbon then she put it back in her hair. Mato jumped down and yelled "Lucy Heartfilia wins! 10 points to Fairy Tail. Whispers echoed throughout the stadium.

How did the fairy win? Why was she so mad at the beginning? How is she not even tired? And to everybody's surprise she walked over to the other girl, bent down then whispered something in her ear which she nodded to, and she helped her up and aided her as she walked out of the arena.

**Flare POV**

Lucy bent down next to me and whispered "Come on. I'll take you to the infirmary. And you will answer my questions." I nodded slowly so I wouldn't hurt myself.

So she carefully helped me up and helped me to the Raven Tail infirmary. When we got there she tended to the scratches the were made by her whip first because they were pretty deep.

I was kind of curious to why she helped me so I mumbled "Why did you help me?" She glanced up at me and snorted " I'm in Fairy Tail what do you think?" I considered her answer and said "That makes sense."

She sat back and sighed then looked at me. "Why did you guys hurt Wendy and why do you guy- Oh yeah I already know about that part."

She looked like she wanted answers. I flinched "I can't tell you, I am sorry about hurting that little girl though." She leaned her chair back and stretched. Blondie groaned and said "Did your master force you and If you do you will probably get punished am I right?"

I stared at her wondering how she figured out that Master Ivan punishes us if we lose or betray RavenTail and that he forced us to hurt that girl. She got up to get more medical supplies which snapped me out of thought.

I glanced down at myself then I looked up and frowned. "Why are you getting supplies? I don't need them." I said confused.

She half smiled then said "They are for me. Oh and if you want after the GMG you can join FT. I'll vouch for ya. Bye!" Then she walked out.

**Lucy POV**

I walked down the halls thinking hard about the conversation that me and Master had.

_*Flashback*_

_The guild was partying their asses off just having a good time like usual until Master called me to his office. Several of the more immature members called out "OOOOO Lucy's in trouble" and similar shit. I headed up there and he said "during the GMG it would be my responsibility to round up new members." I had said "why me master… why me?" He had shook his head and said "you have a way with people"_

_*Flashback end*_

As I neared the place where you enter into the arena I glanced up at the scoreboard. My eyes rested upon our score and I slightly smiled. We were in 5th place.

**Demon: How did you guys like it?**

**Lucy: It was brilliant!**

**Ash: No its horrible.**

**Demon: *tears up* you don't like it?**

**Ash: No I hate it. **

**Demon: *bawls eyes out* Erza! Ash hates my story!**

**Erza: Ash get your playboy ass over here!**

***Ash runs away screaming monster with demon titania chasing him with murderous intentions***


	3. Clash of Guilds

**Demon: Hey guys!**

**Lucy and Erza: Hello Demon!**

**Demon: Erza… where is Ash?**

**Erza: *Demonic smile* Let's just say he won't be coming back anytime soon…**

**Demon: *Shudders* Okay… Lucy will you do the honors?**

**Lucy: Demon-Chan does not own FairyTail, Hiro Mashima does.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Erza POV**

Looking up at the scores I half smiled. Now we were in 5th place thanks to Lucy's win. But hearing Natsu and Gray approaching while bickering got my smile to disappear and a twitchy eye to take its place. I turned around and roared "Do I hear fighting?"

They started to comically dance with they're arms around the other's shoulder. "N-no Erza why would I fight with my best friend?" Natsu stuttered out. "Yeah Natsu's right. Why would we fight?" Gray added on.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at them, did they really think I was that stupid? I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths and reopened them then chirped "Okay."

I heard footsteps behind me so I turned around and saw Lucy. "OMG Lucy great job!" I squealed excitedly while enveloping her in a bear hug.

**Ash POV**

As me and my team (including our exceeds) rounded the corner we bumped into … the 2 girls of FairyTail team A, where we witnessed the poor blonde mage get suffocated by an Erza hug. "Erza… Can't breathe!" she gasped out. Titania immediately dropped her and started apologizing to the recovering blonde.

Suddenly she turned to look at us then frowned. I raised an eyebrow while chuckling along with Sting and Rufus. She turned back to see a furious Titania sending us death glares with no Dragoneel or Fullbuster behind them.

When the rather pretty blonde turned back around she noticed Yukino staring at her keys with an awed look on her face. I mean if you think about how rare keys are it is pretty impressive to have 10 of the 13.

Blondie opened her mouth to say something but a blur of blue crashed into her, sending her to the ground. And as the dust cleared we saw it was Salamander's exceed (Happy)holding onto her and whining about how Natsu ditched him to fight with Gray.

She sighed and said in a caring and warm tone that made you feel fuzzy inside **(You llllllike her!)**"Let's go look for him then okay Happy?" He nodded, his tears eventually ceasing. She turned to Erza, handed him over to her and said "Go on without me."

Once they left she faced Yukino and asked curiously "Are you a celestial mage?" Yukino shook her head no. Lucy smirked then said "Sure, like I'll believe that when I saw you staring at my keys." then turned and hurried to catch up with Erza.

I turned to the stunned girl and said "Damn Yuki she figured you out fast. But think you drooling at the sight of her keys helped her.'' She fiddled with her fingers and asked shakily "Do you think she will tell them?" Sting shrugged.

"She is a fairy, they don't keep secrets from each other.'' My exceed Tiger said haughtily. I snorted and said "Tiger don't be so stuck up. At this rate you won't ever get a girl." He stuck up his nose and huffed "I don't need one!" then marched off to walk with Fro.**(I am making Fro a girl)**

'Who knows… maybe she is different.'

**Lucy POV**

As me and Erza walked away she turned to me confused and asked "What was that all about?" I inwardly smirked then cheerily chirped "It was nothing Erza! Oh and do you want to get cake?" She smiled so wide at the mention of cake, I thought her face would crack.

Her smile disappeared as she said "But don't we have to meet the new members?" I face palmed at the mention of the new members. How could I be so stupid?! "Well then… LETS GO MEET THEM!" I yelled excitedly.

She grabbed my hand in a inescapable grip and took off full speed (She was going so fast the asleep Happy in my arms was forgotten about). Within minutes we were standing in front of the hotel doors. We opened the doors together and stepped in. It was utter chaos. Erza was so mad she woke up Happy with her dark aura.

She handed me Happy and proceeded to destroy the hotel with all of our members. And while me and Happy watched Erza beat the living shit out of the rest of the guild I called Virgo and asked "Virgo may I please have some popcorn." She nodded her head and 2 HUGE bags of popcorn appeared in her hands.

My pink haired maid spirit handed me the bags then took her leave. I checked the flavors; Butter and Fish. I smiled and handed Happy the fish flavored popcorn.

As we got situated and comfortable watching Er-Chan beat them I felt and tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw the 2 new girls. "Hi!" I chirped cheerily. The shorter dark haired girl returned my hello shyly. "Want to sit?" I offered.

This time the taller white haired girl replied "Sure, thank you Lucy." Then they both sat down. We chatted and I finally caught their names. They were both really pretty and kind.

But when a guild member was sent flying out of the fray and hit Nova, she stood up then yelled "ICE DRAGON'S ROAR" and a funnel of snow/ice erupted from her mouth. I was staring in utter disbelief as half of my terrified guild mates were frozen solid.

As she was about to sit down she stood froze at something behind me. Seeing that Nova wasn't going to sit anytime soon, me and Star turned around only to see… Team Saber Tooth frozen in shock at the sight of our rowdy guild members.

I exchanged a look with Nova and Star, then we all promptly collapsed in fits of giggles/laughter.

**Sting POV**

As we approached FairyTail's hotel to deliver the message, it became noisier with every step. I glanced at Rogue who had a prominent vein popping out on his forehead at the noise.

Lector stood on my shoulder proudly and said "Sting-Kun is to good for these weak and loud fairies! He is wasting his time!" "Fro thinks so too!" Frosh **(A/N: Wahhh! Why can't Fro BE MY EXCEED!) **called from his comfy spot in Yukino's arms.

I rolled my eyes, amused at their antics. "We're here." Orga said. "Way to be obvious Orga." Ash snorted. Then we pushed open the doors only to be met with the sight of a angry Titania ruthlessly beating the members. We all were snapped out of our frozen poses **(No they are not posing as Olaf, Anna or anybody else off of frozen.) **only by fits of laughter coming from a place along the wall near us.

Me and Rogue glared daggers at them but the 3 girls did not stop laughing. INSTEAD THEY FUCKING LAUGHED LOUDER! I recognized Blondie from FT Team A and the 2 girls that stood up for FairyTail. "QUIT LAUGHING!" I finally yelled getting sick of them laughing.

They immediately stopped then the guild members stopped screaming and they all stared at us wide eyed.

* * *

**Demon: So how do you think the Guild is going to react?**

**Lucy: Not very well…**

**Makarov: MY MONEY! *sobs uncontrollably***

**Demon: I'll give you the money if it ends like that. *sweat drops***

**Please review or PM me! It helps me update faster! **


	4. Singing does help with feelings

**Demon: Hey guys! I'm alive!**

**Ash:*comes back all bandaged and bruised***

**Lucy: Erza don't you think that you went overboard?**

**Erza: Nope! **

**Ash: Demon does not own Fairytail, only Nova, Star, and… ME!**

**Demon: By the way this chapter is MY POV &amp; LUCY'S POV**

* * *

**My POV**

Everyone stopped fighting, laughing, talking, or whatever they were doing and turned to look at the extremely annoyed Team Sabertooth. "What do you want?" Lucy questioned amusedly.

Yukino stepped forward and shakily held out a letter. "This is a letter to your Master." The trembling girl said hesitantly. Natsu being the dumbass you all know and love, stepped up with flaming fists.

"Oiii, ONE OF YOU SABER BASTARDS FIGHT ME!" He yelled excitedly. But unfortunately his excitement did not last long as the two girls of Team Natsu hit him in the head. "OWWIEE! MY HEAD! LUCE WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" the fire breathing bastard screamed in pain.

"For being a baka." The two girls deadpanned in unison. The blonde girl turned around and smiled a sickly sweet smile "Sorry! Erza will take care of him."

The remaining member of Team Natsu tapped her on the shoulder and asked "You know Erza is going to murder him right Lucy?" She nodded her head then turned back to the petrified team and said calmly "Here I'll take you to the Master, follow me." **(A/N: DID I MAKE LUCY BIPOLAR?!)**

She then spun on her heel and headed for the stairs. Yukino was the first to break the tension by saying "Did you tell them about my magic?" She questioned so softly the dragon slayers could barely hear them, but to everyone's surprise she heard and said "No I didn't…"

Ash nudged Tiger then whispered "You were wrong lil' bud!" "Straight-san, If you don't mind me asking… do you have a brother named Dan Straight?" The blonde asked curiously.

He glowered at her then said coldly "Yes I do, he is my twin! How do you know him Blondie?" The Sabertooth Team watched amused as she turned around and asked turning paler by the second "Please tell me that you don't have the same stalkerish tendencies as him if you like a girl."

He raised an eyebrow at her question and replied with a cheeky grin "Maybe, maybe not." "Arrogant asshole." she muttered under her breath, barely loud enough for him to hear.

The handsome guy was about to object but when she abruptly turned a corner and stopped in front of a door, the entire team plus Lucy heard moans coming from inside.

A huge vein popped out on her head as she yelled "OI LECHER, YOU HAVE GUESTS, AND QUIT JACKING OFF TO THOSE PHOTOS OF ME AND MIRA OR I'LL TELL PORLYSICA!" The blonde then turned and at seeing their stunned faces she said "It is normal and he is the biggest pephodile you will ever meet."

The door then opened to reveal a sheepish tiny old man. They all filed into the room. "So what do you need?" the master of FairyTail questioned. Rufus spoke up "Jiemma wanted to throw a party and all of the guilds that made it in are invited, oh and Miss Lucy… he was quite impressed at your performance today."

The blonde celestial mage nodded curtly. She then turned to the old man who had a comical glowing light bulb over his head. He then asked "Were we your last stop?" Rogue nodded slowly, getting the gist of his plan.

Then Makarov smiled so wide it put the Cheshire Cat to shame then said "Why don't you stay and party for awhile then, I already contacted Jiemma and he said it was fine." Lucy then face palmed and muttered through gritted teeth "Geezer, you had all of this already planned out didn't you?"

He nodded excitedly with the creepy grin, which caused her to get up and run from the room. "Lucy! You're singing tonight!" He called. A loud 'Goddammit' could be heard echoing through the halls as the girl ran.

Makarov then turned to the stunned SaberTooth Mages and said "Let's go! She sings like an angel!" And with that he jumped up and left the room with the rest of the youngsters **(A/N: DID YA HEAR THAT MAKY! YOUUUNNGGGGSTTERRS!) **following closely behind him, eager to hear the blonde girl sing.

* * *

**Timeskip to LUCY SINGING! AFTER TONS OF PARTYING!**

* * *

The nervous blonde stepped onto the makeshift stage where a grand piano sat, then tapped the microphone to get everybody's attention. "Hey guys! Master is making me sing... so I am singing a song I wrote that is dedicated to my mother. I hope you guys like it!"

She sat down at the piano and began playing a sweet melody. Then she started to sing.

_I lit a fire with the love you left behind_

_And it burned wild and crept up the mountain side_

_I followed your ashes into outer space_

_I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place._

_I can't look at the Stars_

_They make me wonder where you are_

_Stars,_

_up on heavens boulevard  
And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far_

_So I, I cant look at the stars._

_All those times we looked up at the sky  
Looking out so far, it felt like we could fly  
And now I'm all alone in the dark of night  
The moon is shining, but I cant see the light.  
_

_Cause I cant look at the stars_

_They make me wonder where you are_

_Stars, _

_up on heavens boulevard  
And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far  
So I, I cant look at the stars._

_Stars_

_Stars, they make me wonder where you are  
Stars, up on heavens boulevard  
And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far_

_So I cant look at the stars._

She dragged out the last note and let it ring out across the crowd. A thundering applause echoed through out the hotel/bar. And as turned out, Lucy's angelic singing dragged in members from other guilds including SaberTooth.

"LUCY, SING US ANOTHER SONG!" Makarov yelled with teary eyes. The entire SaberTooth team was either in tears or on the verge of crying. "Alright then Master." She said cheerfully.

"This is another song I wrote when my ex-boyfriend made a move on a girl in front of me on a date. Only Levy and Erza have heard me sing it." The blonde said. "WAIT A MOTHERFUCKIN' SECOND! IS IT THAT SONG LU-CHAN?" A certain blue headed bookworm screamed on the verge of fangirling.

The only response received was a chuckle. Lucy then summoned Lyra and swapped out the piano for a charmed stereo that knew exactly what to play. As the music started two loud screams of happiness could be heard.

_You got your keys, but where you going?  
The third degree just isn't working.  
'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,  
And if I followed you home, would you be alone?_

She danced across the stage gracefully and twirled.

_I checked your phone, 'cause it was beeping  
Are you alone? I know you're creepin'  
'Cause you walked out without asking me to go,  
But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone_

_I'm three steps from the edge  
Whoa-oh  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know_

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun.  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her_

_My hands are clean, not yet a killer  
Ain't I your queen? And did you tell her?  
'Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters  
And I followed you home, throwing sticks and stones_

She paused then took a step and sang.

_I'm two steps from the edge  
Whoa-oh  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know_

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her_

_Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Got a good alibi, and my bag's all packed  
Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
'Cause the next one's gonna have the hammer pulled back_

_Every girl is capable of murder  
So watch out you, don't push me any further  
(But you fuckin' hurt her)_

_Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her  
Watch out, you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, hey!_  
_This little girl is capable of murder 'cause you hurt her!_

The music abruptly stopped. The applause this time nearly blew the blonde away. Lucy glanced down at her wrist then she yelled "11:53 guys!" The people who had to participate groaned but begrudgingly made their way to the door.

But as the SaberTooth team was about to leave with some of the other members, Ash turned around then yelled "LUCY-SAN, YOU SHOULD BECOME A PROFESSIONAL SINGER!"

The said girl turned bright red, shook her head rapidly, then made her way off the make-shift stage. Seeing this Sting snickered then said mockingly "Dude she totally digs you!" At this comment Ash turned crimson and walked fast to ditch his laughing teammates.

Soon the team arrived back at their hotel. Ash quickly went to the room he shared with Rogue to avoid more teasing. He changed into sweatpants and walked out to the balcony. The red haired man sighed running a hand through his messy hair. He then muttered to himself "Damn her and her beauty."

And as he said that Ash did not realize that his roommate happened to hear him, which caused the attractive **(A/N: He isn't attractive, HE IS SO FUCKIN' HOT! *insert nosebleed*)** shadow dragonslayer to smirk, knowing who the girl was.

**Lucy POV**

As I walked up the stairs that lead to my room, my mind kept replaying the previous events. I entered the room I shared with Nova and Star, still thinking. A certain sneaky voice crept into my head and whispered 'You like him' while sounding suspiciously similarly to Happy.

I turned tomato red as I thought about it; I mean he is hot and all, but he is cocky and arrogant. "Lucy, why are you so red?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around startled and tense, but I relaxed when I saw who it was.

I sighed then said tiredly "Boy trouble, that why." A understanding look passed over Star's face. "Who is it?" She questioned excitedly. I shifted uncomfortably. "If I tell you mine, can you tell me yours? This is kinda private to me." I softly said.

Star nodded in understanding. "It's Ash." She squealed softly so the other dragonslayers could not hear. "Mine is Sting." I gasped and grinned. "Well this is interesting." A amused voice said from the doorway. "Nova! DO NOT TELL ANYONE!" I half screamed.

She grinned good naturedly and nodded. Nova then stretched and yawned then muttered "Night girls." Me and Star glanced at each other and smiled then climbed under the covers.

**Demon: I just finished and it is 1:12 am! The things I do for you guys…**

**Lucy: What songs did I sing?**

**Demon: Stars by Grace Potter and This Little girl, Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**P.S**

**The review button isn't just for decoration you know…**


	5. Memories

**Hey guys! So sorry about the long wait. I am pushing myself to write as much as I can (some authors should as motivated as me). I will be updating ****All's Fair in a little love and a lot of war**** first, then I will update ****GMG****. **

_Voice ~ Italics_

**Lucy POV**

My annoying alarm clock went off, successfully making me fall out of bed. I heard giggles just before my warm cocoon of blankets was ripped from my body.

I sat straight up and grabbed my blankets right from Nova's hands, before curling up again. "Lucy, you have to be ready for the GMG in… 15 minutes." Star informed me.

I checked the devils spawn. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, grabbing a pair of pants and a pink bandeau top. I ran to the bathroom then slammed the door shut.

I set my toiletries on the counter before turning on the shower and hopping in. I quickly set to work, not being picky about hygiene I quickly washed my hair.

I jumped out of the shower the minute I finished scrubbing. I toweled off my body and then put on my clothes. I left my waist length blonde hair down, grabbed my keys and a apple then checked the clock. Phew the GMG starts at 8:45... It's 8:39.…. "You two comin' or what?" I called. "We're coming!"

Nova called while putting on boots. Once they came downstairs, we quickly hurried out the door to the arena.

**Natsu POV**

"Where is Luce…" I muttered anxiously to myself. _Probably still sleeping, Igneel would be disappointed in you… thinking about another girl when your mate is near you. _I mentally drop kicked the voice out of my head.

"Lucy, you're finally here!" I heard the girl I loved call. I casually glanced up at the blonde. My eyes bugged out of my head. What the hell are you wearing Luce! I screamed mentally.

The girl I viewed as a little sister was wearing a pink bandeau top and dark red almost maroon pants with black boots. "Someone turned off my alarm clock." she muttered.

"Alright, now that everybody is here, let the games begin, we will not have any battles today ~kabo, Prepare for Memories! ~kabo."

Everybody began to nervously whisper. "Don't worry, we will be using photos that the Magic Council has taken ~kabo." Everybody let out a collective sigh of relief except Lamia Scale.

"First up SaberTooth!" Yajima announced. Hard core Rock 'n' Roll music started to play as a picture of Sabertooth's first win at the GMG.

**Lucy POV**

I blushed as a picture of a slightly younger looking Ash appeared right after the picture of his team, standing over his oppenent victoriously. I glanced over at the Sabertooth balcony and saw that my crush was smirking at me.

I blushed even darker and quickly turned my head towards the screen where it was showcasing them at their best. One flipped to Yukino holding the keys she had high in the air, proud to own 3 of the 13.

**Ash POV**

As a photo of my first big defeat that got me famous appeared, I glanced at Lucy. I smirked. Her face was flushed and she was biting her lips.

Blondie glanced over at me which caused her cheeks to turn scarlet. She quickly turned her head away from me causing me to snicker.

"Your brother is gonna come to the party." My exceed reminded me. I paled, my cocky demanor vanishing instantly. My team glanced over at me. "H-hey gu-uys umm could y-you kn-knock m-me out at the party?" I whispered.

The music ended with a drum solo before another guild was shown.

**Skip all the other guilds**

The music for Mermaid Heel faded out and Yajima called out "Fairytail A! Folks this is the good and the bad times of FT A." Familiar soft music started to play as a photo of the team appeared.

People whispered as the song 'Hall of Fame' came on. Once the picture of the team dissolved a picture of Team Natsu in action appeared.

Salamander was unleashing his roar while Fullbuster used his infamous Ice cannon. Titania had at least 20 swords pointed at the enemy. Lucy had lunged at a green haired female with her celestial whip.

To be honest, I would be scared to go against them. The thought ran through my head just before a picture of Blondie, Dragoneel, and Fullbuster all bloodied and bruised appeared. "This was when Nirvana was occurring and Oracion Seis's master found them ~kabo."

Horrified gasps ehoed throughout the arena. Bile started to rise in the back of my throat. I quickly forced it down. I repressed a shudder. The terrifying picture disappeared rather quickly and in its place was a picture of Dragoneel in Dragon Force protecting Erza from… Jellal.

The picture flipped and we were stunned. Lucy was being held by her skull by a overweight man who had a Grimoire Heart guild mark. Salamander was laying on the ground almost defeated, screaming at her to do something.

I glanced over at Fairytail A. Why aren't they getting mad and telling the people not to show those photos?

"T-that is only a sm-small part of w-what happened on tenrou island w-when Grimoire Heart attacked. ~ka-kabo" the pumpkin stuttered nervously.

It split in half to reveal a happy brawling guild. I quickly found a slightly younger Lucy happily chatting with a petite blunette. The music stopped instantly. "Here is a short clip we have of FT on Grimoire Heart's airship." Yajima stated.

Team Natsu plus Wendy were running through thousands of purple bullets. Salamander was being dragged along by Wendy and Blondie. The two short girls thrust him forward just as a bullet hit each girl. They collapsed and the lacrima blanked out.

The crowd was silent. The pumpkin man nervously dismissed us. Fairytail's teams quickly left, not wanting to deal with questions.

**Erza POV**

"Why didn't they help us?" I muttered. Lucy and Wendy were obviously shaken. "I'll be at the training area if you guys need me." Lucy growled before heading for the hotel to change.

I was about to go after her when a warm, muscular arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Don't, she needs to be alone." A slightly husky voice rumbled near my ear.

I blushed slightly as I realized it was Natsu. "You are kinda the same way when your mad." The pink **(IT'S SALMON YOU DIPSHITS!) **haired man pointed out. My lips made a round 'o'.

"Still I'm worried about her." I mumbled. "I know, I'm worried too." I sighed in annoyance. "HEY! Where are we going?" I tilted my head up to look him in the eyes. He smirked "The bakery." My eyes twinkled merrily as he told me that.

**Yukino POV**

I said my goodbyes and headed over to the guilds only training grounds. When I arrived I caught sight of an angry Lucy. She finally stopped only to sink to the ground and cry.

"Why? They knew we were there and those bastards didn't help us! Why?" The broken blonde sobbed to herself. I quietly walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh, your fine Lucy-san, nobody got hurt, everything is fine." I said reassuringly. "They knew we were there and they didn't even help us. They recorded fucking videos and threw mini pity parties. They didn't even help what was left of Fairytail, why didn't they help them, Yukino?" Lucy sniffled.

"They didn't help because they were scared, they thought you guys could handle it." I said unsurely.

She bitterly laughed. "Thanks Yukino, I mean it. Now, wanna train?" She then asked, trying not to think about her mini meltdown. I grinned at her. "Sure!"

**Ash POV**

"Can you get Yukino, we need help setting up for the party." Rufus asked. I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Sure, you just wanna see her all sweaty in her sports bra and short shorts." His cheeks burned.

"That's not true!" The man protested. I turned and strolled out of the hotel to get Yukino. As I walked to the training grounds, I thought about Fairytail's photos.

When it had flipped to that photo, it had looked like blondie's skull should have been crushed. If her head didn't split open that means… he was probably torturing her.

The clip… she still should be healing or have a scar. But would the sky dragon slayer be able to heal so good that not even a scar is left behind?

I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I neared the traning grounds. I paused and cocked my head to the side. Yukino was there sparring with… who did I know who smelled like strawberries and vanilla?

Oh yeah! Blondie smelled like that. I wonder what she would smell like all dazed, dripping, and flushed since she smells so good. _So you have found your mate. _

I quickly silenced the voice and glanced down to check on 'junior'. Phew, nothing showing. I continued to make my ways to the training grounds. I was greeted with a sexy sight.

There stood Lucy Heartfilia drinking from a water bottle while all sweaty wearing a sports bra and short shorts. A drop of water rolled down her neck and then… oh lord. It dribbled down slowly until it disappeared into her bra.

**Lucy POV**

"Hi Ash." I wearily greeted, afraid he would question me. "Hey Blondie." He nodded in my general direction without meeting my eyes.

"Yukino, Rufus needs help decorating." He lazily informed her. The whitette nodded, showing she heard. "Lucy-san, thanks for helping me train and for the tips." Yukino said.

"It was no problem, Yuki!" I chirped, smiling widely. "Are you coming to the party?" I heard Ash ask me while I was picking up my stuff. "Yeah. Why?" I asked amusedly. "U-uh no reason." He stuttered.

I'm pretty sure he is checking out my ass. 'Yukino! Is Ash checking out my butt?' I mouthed to her. She casually glanced behind her. Yukino glanced back at me and mouthed 'Lu, he looks like he is about to devour you!'

My cheeks went scarlet as I bent over a little more, probably flashing my blue panties. I finished gathering my stuff and stood up. I turned around to leave and saw that Ash's face was dark with lust which gave me shivers.

"Yukino, you ready to go?" The man asked gruffly. "Yep." Yukino smirked as she got up. I began to walk to the entrance/exit Yukino whispered something to Ash.

I kept walking and raised my hand to wave goodbye. I leisurely strolled along the path that led to my teams hotel. As I walked along people stared at me and whispered comments about 'the poor fairy'. The corner of my lip twitched upward in bitter amusement.

I rounded the corner and opened the door to the Honey Bone Inn only to be greeted with an quiet guild. I walked past my guild mates and up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and dumped my stuff on my bed. I turned to Nova who was laying on her bed. "Hey Nova, are you still gonna go to the party?" I asked.

"Probably. I just need this headache to go away." She muttered sourly which was unusual for the happy-go-lucky girl. I raised an eyebrow before crossing the room to my suitcase before pulling out my ILacrima and plugging in my headphones and handing the device to Nova.

She put in the earbuds and I scrolled through my play list looking for my recording of myself playing the piano. When I found it I pressed play and told Nova "Close your eyes and listen to the music." The petite girl did and I grabbed my party outfit and headed for the shower.

I securely locked the door, stripped out of my clothes, turned on the water, and hopped in the warm shower. I washed all the yucky sweat off and washed my face.

I scrubbed all the way down to my petite feet with my strawberry body wash and washed my hair with my favorite vanilla shampoo. I stepped into the cold spray and rinsed off.

I turned off the spray as soon as every last bit of soap was down the drain. I grabbed a clean towel and dried myself off before stepping out into the freezing bathroom. I picked up the pretty scarlet dress.

I slipped into it, the fabric hugging all the right places. I checked my reflection and smirked. Perfect.

**Ash POV**

I pulled out my silk dark green button up shirt and my brown pants. I slipped off my shirt revealing my washboard abs. I slipped on the green shirt and **(AN: As much as we all want to drool over his sexy body, Lucy has staked her claim.)**

I spiked up my hair and smirked at my mirror self. Sexy

**How did you guys like? I used a few well known photos in Memories and most of my fellow Fairytail lovers should know what I was talking about for the clip. Well… Bye~**

**~Demon**


	6. Drama!

**I know that this story has not been updated for nearly a year, I am very sorry about that. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Me and the rest of my guild mates stood nervously outside of Sabertooth's hotel. I finally got annoyed with waiting and made my way to the front and shoved open the giant doors. Fairy Tail was greeted by the main members of Sabertooth, who had gigantic smiles plastered on their faces excluding Rogue who was too busy drooling over a embarrassed Nova.

"LET'S PARTY!" Cana screamed just before Erza knocked her out for being rambunctious. "Come on in guys! We don't bite… much!" Yukino cheerfully joked. While the rest of the guild was staring at the decorations, I gracefully walked into the building with Evergreen strutting proudly after me wanting to be a "proud fairy".

Noticing that my guild was taking forever to come inside I taunted while smirking "Hey Natsu-nii, are you scared to come in?" "HELL NO! I BET FROSTY BALLS IS THOUGH!" Natsu yelled excitedly while charging in after me.  
Gray ran in at top speed with Juvia chasing him who was screaming "Gray-Sama, wait for Juvia!"

After the troublemakers were in, everyone else reluctantly followed them in. I turned to the tigers and said "You're welcome." Then I turned and headed over to Nova and Star.

**Ash POV**

Holy shit. I like her dress, it shows off her assets. Really. Well. "Uhhhh… Ash… you're brother is here." Yukino informed me. "Oh shit." I whispered. "Hey little bro! How you doing?" My tough, mean, big brother greeted gruffly. "Okay." I responded coolly, bracing myself for something I knew would happen.

"Is that how you talk to me?!" He raised his fist and punched me in the face. Hard.

From the look of horror on his face, he had seen someone important. "Lu-" the bastard started. "Save it Dan." A woman spoke, her voice colder than the snowy tundra of Bosco. "You okay Ash?" The woman asked me, her voice filled with concern. I caught a glimpse of her hair. "Blondie?"

"Yeah it's Lucy. How are you feeling?" She asked again, sounding even more worried. "Like I got hit by a purse." I answered. "I'm not surprised." Blondie muttered. "Can you see at all?" "No, not really." I heard a annoyed sigh "Nova, ice pack please."

I felt something really cold touch my face. I grimaced. "That's really cold." She snickers, offering no sympathy. "Lulu, why the hell are you helping him?" My brother asked rudely. "Why should I answer you?" She responded in a icy tone.

"Because I SAID SO!" He roars. "That makes me not want to answer you even more you know." Blondie said matter of factly. "Come on dude what have you been eating lately?!" Sting said as he tried to help me up from my place on the floor.

I felt Dan's fist connect with my face once again. Just after I was punched, a loud slapping sound caught my attention. "Go away Dan! NOW!" He stomped away. "What happened to him?" Blondie asked.

"He's always like that." I commented. "Phew, now I'm super happy I didn't go out with him." She sighed. "OH YEAH! Do you want your face healed?" "Yeah! Why wouldn't I?" I snickered. "Wendy can you heal Ash's face please?" I heard Blondie ask the sky dragon slayer.

"Okay Lucy-nee!" I heard a sharp intake of breath as Wendy examined my black eye and bloody nose. "Lucy-nee, get me a few towels." I heard Blondie hurrying to get what the sky dragon slayer needed.

**My POV**

Lucy quickly returned, carrying several towels and a small tub of water. Half the party gaped at the four fairies. However nobody noticed a glowering maroon headed man thinking deeply over at a small table with a mug of beer.

The small slayer instructed Ash to close his eyes and think about something that would not make him angry. Thus, he pictured Lucy smiling and happy with her friends.

When Wendy was done healing him, Ash said "Thanks for healing my face kid!" The tiny girl smiled shyly at him, feeling embarrassed. He playfully ruffled her hair which caused the sky dragon slayer to yelp and try to fix her messy hair.

His male teammates gaped at him until he finally began glaring and growled "What are you looking at?" The men continued to stare and Ash realized it wasn't him they were staring at.

They were staring at his brother and Blondie. The men watched the scene warily, as his hand was wrapped tightly around her upper arm and she stared blankly back at him. He smirked darkly, trying to be seductive and she made a gagging noise.

"Let's have a fight and if I win you have to quit Fairy Tail, become my wife, and begin to travel with me." She cocked her head to the side, her nose scrunched up in thought adorably. "What's in it for me?" Blondie asked carefully. "Whatever you want." She smirked dangerously.

"Ash gets to beat the crap out of your already dead body if he wants, and you will never lay a hand on any Fairy Tail or Sabertooth members ever again." Blondie said, smiling cutely. "Why would I be dead?" He asked stupidly. "Because our fight would have happened, that's why." The air around her dropped several degrees as her blonde hair shadowed her eyes.

**Natsu POV**

I watched the man attempt to manhandle my partner through narrowed eyes. I felt a large, strong hand rest itself on my shoulder. "C'mon Natsu, let go back and get a new room for just the two of us." A familiar unwelcome voice purred suggestively into my ear.

"Lisanna, how many times do I have to tell you. I am not interested." I said through gritted teeth. "Let go of me now." I demanded. She held fast. I roughly shook her off and ran to find Erza.

**Lucy POV**

We had walked outside to Sabertooth's Training Yard and stood facing each other in the center, the rest of the party was circled around us. Master walked to in between us and stopped. "There are 3 rules. Number one no killing, Number two no transporting to other dimensions, Number three no maiming. Am I clear? The fight will be over when one is unconscious or surrenders, AND NO FAKING SURRENDERING OR THE OTHER WILL AUTOMATICALLY WIN!"

We both nodded and then he smirked arrogantly "Lulu, I'm looking forward to seeing how good you are in bed!" He shouted to me.  
That was it. No mercy. I'm gonna go all out using my weapons and reequip that Erza ever so graciously taught me and my keys. I smiled a deceitful smile "Master can we begin?" I asked softly. "BEGIN!" **(AN: Play an epic song during the fight!)**

**My POV**

Master Makarov quickly got out of the way and had Freed set up runes. The blonde stared at him with anger simmering in her russet eyes. He still kept a smirk on his face even as they both shifted into a more comfortable position for fighting.

"Lucy, I saw how much you hold back around people and your very own guild mates, so don't hold back, it was more fun then going against Titania." He requested loud enough for everyone to turn questioning eyes on her. "Well all of your guild mates except Salamander, Titania, Laxus-san, Gildarts-san, and the old man."

Lucy held out a key and said softly, her eyes mere slits. "Open gate of the Goat, Capricorn." A goat man wearing a black suit and tie appeared, a menacing aura filled the confined space. "You are despicable, Lucy-Sama even tried to become friends with you at first and now you threaten to take away her happiness? You are mere scum!" Capricorn spat angrily.

"How many times have you sucked his dick in order for him to say that Lulu-tan?" The arrogant man smirked as she quietly held Capricorn back from attacking him and her hair covered her face. "You bastard. You think I would defile my spirits like that? Do you really think that low of me?" The blonde hissed quietly in anger.

"Yes I do think that low of you, after all you are more fit to be on bottom because you have the shit beat out of you so many times I can't even count all of them using my hands and feet. Do you like it kinky?" He answered smugly.

The angry blonde lunged, her hair flying back from her face. The beautiful blonde's face was purely animalistic as her eyes held a feral rage, a sword materializing in her hand and Capricorn lunging at him from the opposite direction, Dan barely blocked both attacks. "Looks like I underestimated you." He taunted

He then kicked the goat man as hard as he could in the stomach, which caused Capricorn to dissolve into thin air because that kick would have broken a normal man's ribs. "Dan if you have breath for talking, you're holding back." She responded coolly, all traces of her previous anger gone. "You're right. It's time to get serious isn't it?"

Their magic power skyrocketed all the way to dragonslayer level easily. Everyone was forced to their knees from the raw magic power, except the dragon slayers, until Freed finally wrote a rune that kept the magic power contained.

The two stood barely a yard away from the other and stared for the long seconds before getting into close combat. They couldn't land a hit on the other no matter how hard or fast they hit. Lucy finally threw her leg out and he threw a punch and the two were forced apart from the sheer force.

They each slammed into one side of the rune barrier so hard began to the runes began to flash multicolored rapidly. Lucy launched herself at him the exact same moment he lunged at her, maniacal smiles plastered to their faces.

Lucy reequipped and this time was holding a mace that was producing waves of pure magic power. Dan grinned smugly "Shielding is my specialty, you know that sweetheart."

For the first time during this battle a confident smirk crawled onto her face. "Remember the damage my club caused when it was infused with my magic?" "Remember how much that wore you out?" Dan countered. Her smirk slid off her face quickly at that.

Her frown marred her face like a scar as she readied herself to unleash an attack using her mace. She held it in one hand and she swung the mace at him and his shield. To everyone's surprise, Dan's shield shattered from the impact at least 5 seconds after. The man was sent flying back from the impact and hit the wall painfully, and his wrist snapped and was now held at an awkward angle.

The once cocky man glared up at the blonde she advanced on him. Dan stared up at Lucy as she stood over him, "Do you surrender?" The blonde asked quietly. "Never." He snarled before sending a bone shattering kick to her face. She was sent flying back into the rune wall face first. A sickening crack was heard.

Lucy pulled herself back up. She gave him a frosty glare as blood dripped from her now broken nose. She tore a piece of her dress off and blew her nose with it. Then she placed a small hand on each side of her nose and quickly set it.

Dan had molded a piece of his leg armor into a poor cast for his broken wrist and they were now glaring intensely at each other. This time Dan initiated the attack. He lunged at her, but what surprised everyone was that she lunged backwards at the wall without turning once and bounced back off the wall and straight back into him which caught him off guard.

He struggled as she pinned him to the ground strengthening her body with Taurus's magic. His body suddenly went lax and she let her guard down slightly. But it was enough for him to gain the upper hand. He kicked her in the abdomen and she was sent flying back into a portion of the wall the separated her from the Sabertooth members.

Everyone watched in silence as she shot the Sabertooth members a reassuring smile that was obviously painful for her. Every single person in the area wanted to scream for her to move as Dan approached her from behind, but were stuck watching the fight almost spell-bound.

Her beautiful smile disappeared as her leg suddenly wrapped around his calf and she flipped herself over him and tripped him while doing it. Lucy pressed a sharp, very sharp, **(AN:AIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! DON"T COME NEAR ME WITH THAT THING LUCY!) **blade to his neck and looked on coldly as a thin line of crimson blood bubbled up on his neck.

For the first time in forever, Dan was… laughing? **(AN: WTF Dude?! You pissed her off and your laughing with a sword to the neck?! Granted I might have too, but STILL YOU FUCKING IDIOT!) **"Do you know how hard it was to get to the level I am at now? Do you?" Lucy asked quietly, her face a beautiful porcelain mask, giving nothing away. His laughter subsided.

"I gave up everything I was taught, the only place I was ever known, and my only living family member to gain a new family that actually cared about me. One that didn't lock me in a room for a week with no food just for attempting to go into a garden without bodyguards." Her fingers on the blade were holding the handle so tightly that the wooden handle was cracking.

"Why then? You could have had the world on a silver platter, so why did you run?" Dan asked, his maroon eyes searching her own chocolate ones curiously. "Because that wasn't love, that wasn't family, that wasn't happiness, and it wasn't what my mother would have wanted." Lucy's words rang clear and true, to everyone's ears.

Dan stared up at her, his own emotions hid behind a carefully constructed mask "I surrender." His lips moved against his will. The blonde stared down at him, and then got up.

He struggled to sit up, until a pair of feminine hands helped him stand and Lucy helped him limp to the edge of the rune barrier. Freed dispelled the barrier and the two powerful mages walked gracefully to where the Sabertooth mages stood, both still maintaining an air of confidence and power, even after the fight.

"You know what you need to do Dan." Lucy's voice was calm and composed as the man sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "Ash….. I'm sorry, for everything, really…. That isn't how family is supposed to be…. I know you'll probably never forgive me, but I just want you to know that… I am sorry. I've been…jealous… you were always the handsomer, smarter, more powerful even, and you were a part of Fiore's best guild…" Dan had started to cry around the point where admitted that he hadn't been the best brother he could possibly be.

The Sabertooth members looked on in confusion, but Ash stepped forward to wrap his arms around his older brother. Dan let go of Lucy entirely because he fell unconscious, leaving her to stagger and try and keep her balance but was unsuccessful and crumpled to the ground the a wet paper doll.

**Ash POV**

I watched as Lucy fell towards the ground and was caught by none other than her partner, Natsu Dragoneel. He looked at her worst injuries first and quickly called over Wendy and Chelia to heal Blondie and my big brother. It was strange holding up the man who had sworn to hate my very existence. Did he really mean all of it?

My mind told me to forget that this ever happened and not to forgive him, but my instincts told me to forgive and to forget. Despite my better judgment, I decided to trust him. I looked at the woman in Dragoneel's arms, I felt my chest tighten, Blondie had done this for me. My inner dragon roared in approval.

I watched on anxiously as my older brother and my (soon to be) mate were being healed. Blondie's eyes fluttered open as soon as her broken nose had been healed by Wendy. She sat up, pushing off the people on her as though she had not just been in a fight and walked over to where Sabertooth's mages resided, along with Nova and Star.

A kind smile bloomed onto her weary face but she said anyways, "You're welcome Ash." Yukino was silent as she stared at her dress. "Lucy? You're dress is ruined…" Lucy's smile slipped off her face as Blondie intensely glared at my unconscious brother. "Bastard! Stop faking just avoid my wrath!"" She screamed in his ear.

"Hai, Hai….Bitch." Dan cracked open an eye and observed her. "You know it, Bastard." She sneered playfully. "Lets all head back inside, eh?" Makarov announced, with a twitching smile, probably thinking of the future damage cost.

"Alright" Lucy easily shrugged off Dan's glare "After all this, I am going to have an affair with Cana's hubby." I exchanged a confused glance with my fellow Saber's, but Nova rolled her eyes at Lucy and Nova giggled and whispered conversationally "Mind if I join in on the fun?"

"Not at all Nova… In fact I would **love** if you joined me." The Blonde purred softly. "Lucy stop teasing them and just tell the what you mean." Star snorted, tossing her wavy hair over her shoulder. "Alright, you win. Cana is addicted to alcohol-"

"Shut up, Lushy! I'm not going to invite you to our wedding. AND YOU WILL NOT BE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH MY HUBBY!" The previously mentioned woman wailed at the top of her lungs.

"I'm pretty sure all of you are smart enough to fill in the blanks. So if anyone needs the three of us just know that we will be having an affair with Cana's hubby." Blondie stated, her face the picture of calm, cool, and collected.

Lucy winked at me before grabbing Star and Nova and sauntering off to the party. I stared after her, eyes fixated on her hips as they swayed back and forth. "Hey Ash, wipe the drool off of your face, if you want to get her, I'll gladly give you some tips." Sting smirked at me before returning to staring at Star's ass.

"Let's head in." Rogue's quiet monotone cut through the awkward silence easily and smoothly. "Alright!" Sting whooped happily. We joined the mass of people making their way **(AN: I really wanted to type, "Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass" Anyone get it?) **into the party once more.

I caught sight of Lucy talking to Rufus, who was serving as the DJ tonight, about something. He nodded his head and Lucy smiled at him, thankful. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry to interrupt the music, but we have a performance scheduled by a very lovely young lady and a destructive young man, you'll know them as the troublemaking duo. The light of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia and Fairy Tail's Salamander, Natsu Dragoneel." Rufus announced, throwing his arms out for a dramatic affect.

Fog crept over the stage as the silhouettes of two people standing back to back, as the large speakers began to boom electronic music. **(AN: Lucy is in **_italics, _**Natsu is **underlined. **I am also changing a few words in the song, but it is still recognizable) **

H-Heartfilia!

Red One!

Mr. Worldwide!

From Miami!

Morocco!

To Australia!

To the world!

_Run 'em like, we run 'em_

Got it!

_Run 'em like, we run em_

The two figures separated, spotlights landing on them both revealing them and their flashy outfits. Lucy flipped one pigtail over her shoulder and began to sing.

_When the sun goes down, down, down_

_Boy are you afraid of the dark, dark?_

_And when the lights go out, out, out._

_Tell me, do you know where to start, start?_

_And when the bass gets loud, loud, loud._

_That is when I feel apart, part._

Blondie stretched her arms out as far they could go to represent part and slid in to the splits quickly and somersaulted up.

_And when the world sleeps sound, sound, sound._

_Well, the sound is the key to my heart, heart._

_We run, yes we run the night, the night._

_We run, yes we run the night, night, night._

_We run, yes we run the night._

_We-we-we run, we-we-we run, we-we-we run-run_

_We run, yes we run the night, the night, ni-ni-ni-ni._

_Run the night._

_Run em, run em._

_Run the night._

_Run em, run em_

Lucy stepped back, allowing Natsu to have the spotlight.

From the bottom of the map

(Miami!)

To the land down under  
(Australia!)

You feel my draft

See my vision

And hear my hunger

As my money gets older,

Theirs get's younger

They sell their soul,

But the devil knows

I have no number!

I'm global baby

(Hey!)

Official baby

(Hey!)

Go go baby

(Hey!)

Oh oh baby

(Hey!)

No no baby

(Hey!)

Yeah yeah baby

(Hey!)

Now jiggle it baby

Let me tickle I baby

I know I'm lost,

It's gonna be hard to save me

I'm sorry that how dade county raised me

Ya'll heard me right

We run the night

Now fuck you, Pay me

_We run, yes we run the night, the night._

_We run, yes we run the night, night, night._

_We run, yes we run the night._

_We-we-we run, we-we-we run, we-we-we run-run_

_Run 'em like, we run 'em_

_Run 'em like, we run 'em_

Natsu pumped his fist, then ran forward and back flipped to his original spot

_Feeling like a rush, rush, rush._

_Pushing past me all over my skin, skin._

_I can't get enough, 'nough, 'nough, 'nough._

'_Cause the beat keeps pullin' me in, in._

_Takin' me so high up, up, up._

_Place that I've never been, ahh._

Lucy twirled quickly, nearly flashing the audience in her little black dress.

_Party, party all night, night, night. _

_Sleep all day then do it again, 'gain._

_We run, yes we run the night, the night._

_We run, yes we run the night, night, night._

_We run, yes we run the night._

_We-we-we run, we-we-we run, we-we-we run-run_

_We run, yes we run the night, the night, ni-ni-ni-ni._

_Run the night._

_Run 'em, run 'em_

_We run, yes we run the night _(We run),

_the night. _(We run)

_We, yes we run _(the night),

_the night_

_The night, night, night, night_

_We run, yes we run the night._

_We-we-we run, we-we-we run, we-we-we run-run_

_We run, yes we run the night, the night, ni-ni-ni-night._

_Run 'em like, we run 'em_

The partner's stood side to side and took a deep bow. "Thank you all for being such a wonderful crowd tonight!" Lucy smiled brightly. "If anyone ever wants a performance, call Fairy Tail and schedule one!" Natsu chimed in, his trademark grin in place.

**So what did you guys think? I have been reviewing my past chapters and am not that pleased with them. I really am sorry about the long wait, If I was the reader I would probably be really annoyed at the wait. I got this done last March but the computer was being an asshole and decided that it would refuse to connect to the internet and then once it reconnected, it refused to connect to Fanfiction and I was only now able to upload it.**

**~Demon**


End file.
